My Prayers Are Answered
by BiggestIceAgeFanEver
Summary: Number one Ice Age fan Maxine Mammoth has always dreamed of being an Ice Age Character. So isn't it lucky that a wish upon a star...turns her INTO one! More of Max's prayers are answered when she joins the Ice Age herd! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Wish For

**Chapter One: Be Careful What You Wish For…**

"Maxine Mammoth! You have got to stop this crazy obsession with Ice Age!"

"But MOM! Even my last name has to do with Ice Age! It's destiny!"

I ran up to my room and slammed the door. That woman would never understand. No one does, and no one ever will. Only the Ice Age characters themselves would understand my love for them. I fell in love with each individual character ever since the movie poster was posted back in 2002. I'd grown emotionally attached to each character, especially the mammoth, Manny. What can I say; I'm a mammoth too. Well, I'm not an actual mammoth, that's just my last name.

I fell onto my Ice Age bedspread and cried into my Ice Age pillowcases. It was painful, knowing my mom hated what I worshiped. She's been trying to stop my obsession since we walked out of the movie theatre after the midnight showing.

I reached for my Ice Age plushes and held them close. Through my sobs, I sniffled "I-I'll ne-never stop loving you guys!"

I crawled from my bed and over to my window. I threw back my Scrat covered curtains and opened the windows to look at the sky. The stars sparkled like diamonds in a mine of wonder. I looked to no particular star and chanted, "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have my wish come true tonight. I wish to be with the real Ice Age characters!" The star twinkled brighter as if considering my wish then went back to its normal glow.

Back to my bed I went, and looked to the Ice Age poster above my backboard. "Night Manny, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Ellie, Buck, Peaches, Scrat, and Scratte. God Bless You."

Before shutting my eyes to enter slumber, I clenched my fist around a sparkling blue locket that hung from my neck. It contained a small picture of the herd, so they would always be close to my heart…

**... TO BE CONTINUED**

**So, what did you think? Sorry it was so short. This is my first chapter in my first FanFic, so you must give me some credit. Please review, and I WILL FINSIH THE NEXT CHAPTER SHORTLY!!!!! ****PeachesxApples rule…buh bye now! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Turning Over a New Leaf

**Chapter 2: Turning Over a New Leaf**

It was very hard to sleep that night. Sharp pains pierced through my face and my whole body felt like it was on fire. My eyes finally shot open to see a pine forest surrounding me. Snow covered the ground, and I realized I was no longer home. The fridged snow made me shiver as I got up. My head whip around as I scanned the area. _Where on _Earth_ am I? _I thought_._

I reached up to brush some snow off my shoulder, and I realized my hands had been replaced with a furry trunk.

I shrieked so loudly that the birds in the tree above me fled. I didn't even know what I was until I saw my reflection in a nearby pond. Two short tusks grew from each side of my mouth, deep brown fur covered my whole body, and a black mane from atop my head billowed in front of my eyes. "Oh no, no, no. This is not happening. No, no. I guess I really did get my wish." The words echoed in my head. _I really did get my wish. I really did get my wish._ "Well, this isn't what I wanted. Where are the Ice Age characters?" Before I could say anymore, I heard heavy footsteps nearby. Voices came with the footsteps, and they sounded quite familiar.

"Ellie, are you sure you heard a scream?"

"Yes, Manny! It came from right over here."

"Mom, I didn't hear anything!"

I almost burst into tears of joy, for I was hearing the voices of Manny, Ellie, and Peaches Mammoth. I peeked out from behind my hiding place and saw the exact mammoths that I saw on the movie screen. While I was busy flipping out about what I just saw, a small acorn bumped up against my rather large foot. I almost gasped because I knew wherever the acorn went, our squirrelly little friend Scrat, was sure to follow. I waited for a while, but the nutty little rodent never showed. I was actually quite surprised. It wasn't likely for him to miss out on an opportunity to get the acorn. _Maybe he gave up, _I thought. But I was wrong. Scrat hit the ground after falling about 30 feet from the grip of a condor. He waved his fist angrily at the bird, but soon overcame his crossness when he saw his beloved nut. The little squirrel's eyes suddenly directed to me. Naturally thinking I was a nut thief, he held the acorn close to him and submitted a growl of defense. "No little guy! It's okay, I don't want your acorn." I whispered, fearful I was still in hearing distance from the herd. The little squirrel relaxed a bit, knowing his acorn was put out of harm's way. I couldn't believe I was interacting with the real, LIVE SCRAT!

"Okay," I continued, "I'm not from around here. Actually, I'm from really far from here. Or am I? Am I? I think so." The squirrel had a confused look on his face, for he had no clue what my rambling was about.

"Anyways, where I come from, you're worshiped like a freaking god! Millions of people love you, including me!" Scrat seemed very pleased to hear that. "Anyways, who am I to keep you away from your quality acorn time. You take care now!" Scrat bowed kindly and gallivanted off. Then out of the bushes, a familiar female squirrel poked her head out. She must have heard my gasp, but she didn't fret about it. She just put one hushed finger over her lips and winked. I just smiled.

I tried to keep my freaking out to a minimum, but it was hard since I just met two Ice Age characters! I didn't even pay attention to what I was doing until I realized I had just stupidly waltzed out where the herd could still see me. Before I could try to find another hiding place, I bumped into something large and furry. I turned my head to find myself staring into the hazel eyes of Peaches Mammoth.

…**TO BE CONTINUED**

**FINALLY!!! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been drowning in homework lately...curse you World History and Math!! Anyways, I'd like to thank PuccaFanGirl, goldenpuon and princesspeach for being the FIRST 3 REVIEWERS OF THIS STORY!!!!! Your good peoples! *Confetti falls and happy music plays* So if you other peoples want me to thank you every so gratefully at the end of my beautiful chapters… READ AND REVIEW!!!! Do it. Please. NEEHHH!!! I love Ice Age…. BiggestIceAgeFanEver out! Word to the cheese dogs. *Ice Ice Baby randomly plays***


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting My Idols

**Chapter 3: Meeting My Idols**

"Oh my god!" was all I could blurt out before running away like a frightened rabbit. "Hey! Wait up!" the she-mammoth called after me. Once she caught up to me, she asked, "Are you okay? Why'd you run like that?" I was a bit stunned, but managed to reply, "Um…uh, Well, I'm not really from around here and…uh…well it's kind of a long story."

Peaches smiled softly before asking, "Where's your herd? Or, do you have one?" I shook my head. "No, I'm alone. You see, I'm from seriously far away from here and—well—I did have a family, but I don't know how to get back home."

Peaches had a sympathetic look on her face. "Um…well maybe you could come with us for a while. My dad probably wouldn't care. He doesn't say no to most people about joining the herd, except Apples, my mate. He seriously hates him. But anyways, would you like to come with us?" I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Even though I said, "Yeah, of course! Thanks!" I was thinking, _OMG I'M TRAVELING WITH THE HERD!!!! AHHHHHH!!! _

"Cool! Let me just ask my dad first." Peaches turned around and yelled, "DAD! GET OVER HERE! I FOUND THE GIRL MOM HEARD SCREAM!"

From a distance, I could hear her father bellowing, "WHAT? SID'S RIGHT HERE, SWEETHEART!" Peaches slapped her forehead with her trunk and groaned. "DAD! THAT'S _NOT_ WHAT I SAID!"

"WELL THEN WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"EERRGG!!!! JUST GIT EVERYONE OVER HERE!"

Manny and the rest of the herd were soon standing in front of me. "What is it sw—who's this?" Manny asked. _OMG IT'S MANNY!!! _I thought while trying to control myself. "Dad, this is my friend…didn't catch the name kid." She turned to me and I was bright red. "My…uh name is Maxine Mammoth. Max is preferred though."

"Right! Anyways, can she come with us? She's lost—I guess—and she needs help finding her family." Manny gave Peaches the look of death, and then said, "Well, we keep gaining new herd members and—we're just too full."

"Dad!"

"No, Peaches!"

Manny turned to his beloved herd and asked for their opinion. "I think she should come!" Ellie agreed. "Me too!" Sid said. "I really don't care." Diego snickered. "Hmm," Crash and Eddie muttered. I gave an embarrassed smile and then they replied, "O-KAY!" Peaches gave Manny the "Nah nah nah nah nah, you're out-numbered" look. "Alright, alright. She comes."

Everyone cheered. I knew Manny wasn't happy about it. Was I offened as most people would be? No. I knew Manny; he never accepts anyone right away. It's like digging for burried treasure. You have to dig trough all the layers of dirt to get to the treasure. That's how it is with Manny. You have to get past all of his snide remarks and awful scowls to get to the sweet guy I knew he was. So I smiled at Manny. He just replied with a "humph."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Manny: Hi everyone. This is Manny the Mammoth speaking. Umm, Max (aka BiggestIceAgeFanEver) is doing homework right now, so fj vamccmioax9085qvn547q83--SID!**

**Sid: What?**

**Manny: You're messing up the keys! That last sentance was a buncha' blah blah blah!**

**Sid: We'yel SorrrrEEEEEE Mr. Pushy! *begins cat-fighting with Manny***

**Max: Stop it, you two! I'm back now, so...go play Monopoly or something. **

**Manny: But I hate Monopoly. Diego always gets all the mone--**

**Max: DO IT!!!! X(**

**Manny & Sid: Okay! *runs off***

**Okay, I'm back. So please review, and I hope you liked my Chapters. Manny and Sid want to write a quick little 1 Chapter FanFic, but I'm not sure. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET US KNOW!!!! Thanks!**

**Ellie: Max! Sid broke the lamp again!**

**Max: UGGGH!!!! *gets up from computer desk* Buh Bye! (*in the back round...* _SIIIIIIIIIIDDDDD!!!)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Traveling with the Herd

**Chapter Four: With the Herd**

We had been traveling for at least five hours now, and Sid would not stop running his mouth.

"So where you from? Is it far from here? What's it like? Is it cold? Hot? What are the girls like there? Is there a lot of female sloths? Do you think they would be interested in me?" The sloth rambled on and on for what seemed like forever.

"Well maybe if you shut up," Peaches scolded, "She would have enough time to answer!" Sid shut his mouth immediately. "Now, where _are _you from?" Peaches asked. I gulped and prepared to tell the most bizarre tale of my life. "Well, I know you won't believe me when I say this." The herd turned with confused expressions. "Well," Diego said, "I'm sure it's not that bad. Tell us." I looked around at the herd before continuing. "Alright, here goes. " I quickly inhaled and confessed. "I…am a human." The herd was stunned. "Wha—what?" Ellie asked.

"See! I told you she was a loon! I shoudn't have let her come." Manny exclaimed. "Manny!" the herd scolded. "I'm not lying!" I argued. "I'm dead serious! One night I wished upon a star and then I wake up, I'm here—AS A MAMMOTH!" I was on the edge of a breakdown.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Manny snarled. I stood speechless as I tried to think up a way to convince Manny and the others. Then I saw a sparkling blue chain around my neck. The locket! I was still wearing it! This'll show Manny! "L-look! I got this necklace when I was human!" I ran over as the herd circled around me. I pulled out the little sparkling heart from my fur and opened the sides. Everyones eyes widened as they saw mini versions of themselves inside. "Well—"Manny stuttered, "That could have come from any—" he stopped his excuses when he saw the dirty look Ellie was giving him. "Wow. How did you get that picture?" Crash asked. "Well, it's kind of a long story." I replied. "You can tell us, because we're setting up camp here," Ellie said. Manny didn't look too happy, but he didn't srgue with his mate. He was already in hot water with her.

So I explained about my obbsession for Ice Age and how they were movie characters and the wish. "Wow. So you must be really far from your family, huh?"Eddie asked. I nodded sorrowfully. Manny sighed. "Well, I guess you can stay wit us until we get this whole mess straightened out. " Suddenly, there was some rustling I the bushes nearby. "What in the world?" Crash asked and went closer to the rustling plants. "Be careful, Crash!" Sid warned.

Then a long, pink tail with a fluff of fur at the end poked out from the bush. And another one! Eddie soon joined his brother in investigating.

"Ooh! Be careful!"

"Well you should watch where you're going!"

"Shhh! I think there is some one out there!"

Female whispers were soon heard from the bush. Crash approached the bush and mumbled, "Uhh…hello?" The brother's eyes widened as two blond female possums walked out. "Hello."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Uh oh! Looks like Crash and Eddie have some compotition! Please review, and look out for the next chapter called "Chapter Five: Delilah and Mikki!" Yayy! So eat lots of brocolli, and Manny and Sid are still working on their FanFic...SO KEEP CHECKING! Buh Bye now! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Delilah and Mikki

**Chapter Five: Delilah and Mikki**

Crash and Eddie stood speechless as they gazed upon two twin female possums. One was a tad taller than her sister, only because of her golden hair was up in a sort of mohawk. The other one's golden hair hung straight to her shoulders. Their noses were smaller and rounder than Crash and Eddies and they were a little bit smaller than Crash and Eddie. Their tails were long and a darker pink, with a puff of brown fur at the end. One of the possumettes eyes were a shocking blue, while her twins were a teal color. One of the girls had two small white fangs protruded from her cherry red lips. And they stood right in front of Crash and Eddie.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were we interrupting something?" the taller one said. "Um-mum-um uh no-no! Not at a-a-all!" the lovestruck Crash stammered. The male possum had never seen a more beautiful thing in his life. Her sister spoke next. "Oh, well sorry to just barge in like that. My sister and I got seperated from our family, and we're lost." Eddie was trying so hard to keep himself from drooling over the shorter female. "Hold on for one second, my dear," Eddie said to the possumettes and pulled his brother aside. "Crash, this is our chance to find love! Lets go beg Manny to let them come!" Eddie whispered. Crash nod ed and said, "And if he doesn't, we'll just have to teach 'em a little lesson!" The boys scampered over to Manny and put on their best puppy dog face. "PLEEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!!!!!!! LET THEM COME!!!!!!" the twins cried to the mammoth. "No. We already have one lost girl here. _No more._" The twins whimpered in grief. "But Manny! Can't we just have two more? Haven't you ever experienced love at first sight? Like with Ellie?" Crash pleaded. "No. It was not love at first sight, I had to get to know her, " the mammoth replied. "Exactly," Eddie exclaimed, "if we get to know those girls more, we might find love!" Ellie had been listening in on their conversation, and said "Aww, isn't that sweet! C'mon Manny, let them come. It's my brother's first love." Manny rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay. _But that is it! After that, NO MORE. _Do I make myself clear?" Crash and Eddie rejoiced and replied , "Clear as crystal, sir! Thank you SO much, Manny!"

They skittered back to their female counterparts. "You guys said you were lost, right?" The boys asked. The females looked at each other. What were these guys getting at? "Well, yes," the taller one replied. "Well, my princess, we are inviting you two to come stay with us until you find your family," Crash said. The possumettes looked both surprised and flattered. "Oh my, well, may I have a moment to talk it over with my sister?" the shorter one said. "Anything your heart desires, my princess," Eddie said. She giggled at his comment and pulled the taller one aside. "I dunno, Mikki. What if these guys are—" the taller one started to speak, only to be cut off by her sister. "Oh, Delilah! Stop worrying so much. They seem like nice guys. Plus that one brown-eyed possum seems cute. If anything goes wrong, we'll split. Whadda ya say?"

The possumettes came back with their mind made up. "We accept. Thank you so much!"

Crash and Eddie secretly high-fived each other. "Now before we go any further, we should introduce our selves. I'm Delilah," the taller one said, "and I'm Mikki," the shorter one said. "Well _hey there_, Delilah!" Crash said. "H-hi Mikki," Eddie drooled. "Pleased to meet you, um—"

"I'm Crash," Crash said, "and I'm Eddie!" Eddie said, winking at Mikki. She giggled. "Let us introduce our herd to you," Crash said and guided the possumettes over to the herd. "This is Ellie, our sister." Eddie said. The she-moth waved. Delilah and Mikki looked confused, but they didn't say anything. "This is Sid, our friend." The sloth waved and said, "Hi there!" The possumettes eyes widened when they said Diego. "Oh no need to fear that 'ol kitten. That's Diego, he's our friend. That cat wouldn't hurt a fly," Eddie explained. Diego rolled his eyes and waved. "And if he did hurt a fly, we'd have to teach 'em a lesson!" Crash exclaimed, throwing some fake punches. "Don't push it, rat face," the tiger growled. Crash rolled his eyes and walked on. They soon came to Manny. "This is our leader, Manny." Manny didn't say anything. "Don't mind him," Crash whispered to the possumettes, "he's kind of a grump." Delilah waved to Manny, but he just rolled his eyes. Then the possum pack walked over to a tall oak tree where Peaches stood behind. "And finally, there's our lovely niece Peaches," Crash said. Then he saw who was with her. "Oh, and Apples. That's Peaches little boyfriend. You two makin' out back here?" Eddie teased. Peaches growled and Eddie knew he was gonna get beaten of he continued. "Oh! I almost forgot! Meet our newest member! This is Max. She's lost too."

I waved excitedly to the possumettes. "Hi there! Nice to meet you!" The girls smiled. "She seems the nicest so far," Mikki whispered to Delilah, "you know, besides the possums."

All of a sudden Manny saw Apples with Peaches. "Hey! What is that grungy mutt doing with my daughter at this time?" Apples started to back away from Peaches as Manny started to walk towards him. Apples had backed up on an icy cliff, near the edge. Manny followed him. "This cliff is really steep," Apples whimpered. "Yeah, well you're lucky I don't throw you off. Now what were you and—" Manny demanded until the ledge started to crack. Peaches and I were there to see the ledge start to crack. I immediately told Peaches to go get help and not to question. "Manny! Apples! Get off the ledge!" Apples started to panic. "Manny! I think the le-" but before the younger male could finish, the ledge broke.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Oh, the suspense! It's going awesomely, isn't it? Let me know by reviewing! What do you think of Mikki and Delilah? Did I kind of go overboard when I added them? PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING! Apples the Mammoth belongs to PuccaFanGirl, so I just wanted to say I am not trying to steal her character, I just think he's AWESOME. I would like to thank PrincessPeaches for reviewing on every chapter! The Ice Age characters thank you! *confetti falls and happy music plays*. So that's all for now. WILL START ON NEXT CHAPTER ASAP! I'm outta here. DIEGO'S A MERMAID! Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: Saving Manny and Apples

**Chapter Six: Saving Manny and Apples**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Shrieks of terror were heard from the two males. "Help! Peaches!" Apples cried. Peaches ran to the broken cliff edge. "Dad! Apples!" The female was nearly crying. She then turned to me. "Do something!" The pressure was on now. Manny and Apples had caught onto a large tree stump on the side of the cliff. "Don't look down, don't look down," Apples told himself. It was about an eighty foot drop an icy grave.

The whole herd was now by the broken cliff ledge, praying that the males would make it through unharmed. I was willing to risk my life to save them. A narrow strip of stone protruded in trunk's reach of the boys. If I could just get to that ledge, I could probably pull them up. I carefully approached the stone ledge. It seemed quite unstable, but it was a risk I was willing to take. "Manny, take my trunk!" I shouted to him. He seemed skeptical. "Just take it!" The bull grabbed hold of my trunk as I hoisted him up to safety. I did the same to Apples. Once they were both safe, they started to thank me. _And by "they", I mean Apples. _"Wow, thanks so much. That wa—" but before everyone could fully rejoice again, more heck broke loose. The stone ledge broke, taking me down with it.

"Max!" I heard everyone cry before everything went black. It seemed like forever, before I woke up, at the bottom of the icy cliff. I was certain that my skull had busted like a glass vase. I was actually quite shocked to see that I wasn't dead right now. In the distance, I saw the herd running towards me with concerned expressions. Apples and Peaches were the first to approach me. "Are you okay, Max?" Peaches asked. I barley nodded my head. "I think she's hurt badly, Mom, " Peaches told Ellie. But then Manny approached me. "Max?" he asked. "Why did you do that…for me and Apples? But mostly for me. I mean, I've been such a jerk lately, and—"

"Manny," I said, "when I was a human, I loved all of you guys. And I still do, and it's been the answer to my prayers to meet you all, in the flesh and not on the television. But I remember when I first saw you guys, I instantly fell in love with all of you. But you were always my favorite, Manny. I love you all so much, but I guess I had really taken a liking to you most. That's why I didn't get offended by your comments or icy glares, because I know under all that, you're a really nice guy. And also, that's what you do in a herd. You look out for each other."

I think that was the most heartfelt speech I had given anyone. Manny was even moved to tears. "Thanks," he said. Then he helped me off the ground. Everyone else's expression seemed moved also. "That was beautiful, Max," Mikki said. I smiled in thanks. "Well, we should get moving. It's almost nightfall," Diego said.

We began our trek back up the cliff,as Manny caught up to me. "How did you know my quote, 'that's what you do in a herd, you look our for each other'?" he asked. I turned around and said, "I'm the number one Ice Age fan, aren't I?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Wow. I think that really **_**was**_**the most heartfelt speech I've ever given. So, what did you think? LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING! I don't think I have gotten one negative review yet. YOU PEOPLE ARE SO NICE TO ME!!! :') But if you do have some constructive criticism, I'm a big girl, so I can take it. I think I'm going to let Manny and Sid release their FanFic after this one is finished. **

**Manny and Sid: AAAAAWWWWWWW!!!! But we've been working on it! We wanna release it early! *whines like little brats***

**ME: ALRIGHT! I will think about it.**

**Manny and Sid: Thank you! (Yes!)**

**Me: Not gonna happen. Well, I'll see you later. REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE. Or I will come to your stories and say "poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke" until you get annoyed. SO DO IT! Okay, buh bye now. **


	7. Chapter 7: After a Long Day

**Chapter Seven: After a Long Day**

After all that was over, we started searching for a nice camping spot, _away_from any cliffs. Us mammoths were trudging slowly behind the group, while Crash and Eddie were at the head of the group, along with the possumettes, of course. "So um, Mikki," Eddie began, "how's…how's life?" The female possum gave Eddie a confused expression, but politely replied, "Well, other than the fact I've been separated from my family with only my sister left, good."

Eddie felt as if he wanted to kill himself for asking after that. There was a long pause as Eddie called himself an idiot in his mind. "Well, you're not totally alone anymore. You have us now," Eddie tactfully pointed out. Mikki smiled. It was nice knowing that someone else cared for her besides Delilah. "Thanks," she replied.

While Eddie talked to Mikki, Crash was showing Delilah one hundred ways to annoy Diego. "Hey Delilah," Crash showed off, "watch this!" He slyly hopped onto Diego's back and yelled "Hey kitty cat! Watch out for that tree in front of you!" The tiger gasped and skidded to a stop, causing everyone to slam into the back of one another. Diego looked up to find nothing in front of him. "Why you little miscreant! You're lucky I don't-" Diego growled as he swiped at the frisky possum on his back. Crash did an impressive back flip off of Diego, barley missing the tiger's furious claw. "And that, my dear, is how it is done." Delilah applauded as Crash bowed, very proud of himself. Sid was sleeping on Manny's back, and his snores were as loud as a chainsaw.

"Okay, enough," Manny said and threw Sid from him back. The sloth slammed onto the ground with a _thud_. "Ow! Manny, why?" the sloth cried. "Try listening to yourself snore and then let me answer that."

We finally reached our destination, as Peaches groaned, "Jeez, it's about time! I'm beat!" "Same here!" Delilah replied and skittered up the nearest tree, followed by her sister and the two boys. I had to admit that I was falling asleep just standing up. "Well, goodnight everyone," I said as I curled up by the possum's tree. "G'night," Peaches mumbled. "Sleep tight," Delilah and Mikki said in unison. "Nighty Night," Sid yawned. "Night, Max," Diego said. "Dream of bedbugs, tonight," Crash and Eddie said. "Uh-huh," Manny said. "Goodnight, everyone," Ellie said. As I closed my eyes, I thought about everything that happened today. The cliff, earning Manny's respect, and I was so happy, I think I just might help Crash and Eddie out with the possumettes.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**That chapter was AWESOME, right? Let me know by reviewing, or else. Man, I'm hungry. I typed this chapter while driving) home from California, (I'm not driving, my mom is) and I am **_**dying**_**of starvation. Oh, is that, yes, it is! A RESTERAUNT! I'll be back…*run in restaurant and scarfs down food* Okay I'm back. I just had this **_**awesome **_**shake! Anyways, I gotta go. I have a shake to slurp. Review, or prepare for a poking of a lifetime!!! BYE! **


	8. Chapter 8: Waking Up, But Not in Vegas

**Chapter Eight: Waking Up, But Not in Vegas**

The sunlight slowly peered through to my eyes. It was morning. I slowly started to open my eyes, only to have the rocket open to Sid screaming.

"Wakey, wakey! It's morning!" the Sloth yelled. Groans were heard all over the campsite. "Sid," Peaches groaned, "it's barley morning. Shut up!" Sid crossed his arms and argued, "Well _well,_sleeping beauty, excuse me for thinking an early start would mean everyone was supposed to be bright eyed and bushy tailed!" Diego yawned and stretch before s pointing out, "Hate to break this to ya Sid, but no one here has bushy tails." The sloth rolled his eyes at his drowse friend's arrogant comment and continued to wake everyone up. Ellie and Manny slowly got up as Peaches continued to lay on the ground, only to be kicked awake by the annoying sloth. Delilah and Mikki brushed the dust from their eyes and shook their hair before impressively back flipping off the tree branch. The envious possum brothers tried to do the same, only face planting themselves in the dirt big time. I slowly got up, still half asleep. Delilah and Mikki came back with loads of fruit. "Anyone want some?" Mikki asked. Delilah took a mango and threw it up in the tree above. It caught onto one of the branches, skinning it and letting the fruit fall back down. **(AN: I kind of stole that from the Jungle Book 2. But it was cool!) **

The fruit rolled down Delilah's tail and onto her shoulders. She threw her shoulder up and the fruit flew into her hand. Sid and Diego applauded as the others cheered. Crash and Eddie just stood with their arms crossed. "I bet I could do that!" Crash said. He grabbed a nearby apple and threw it up in a tree, only to have in miss the branches and fall down on Crash's head. "Ow! Well, that was only a warm up," he argued. He grabbed another fruit and threw it up into the tree above, only to have it get completely caught on a branch. "Well, maybe I need practice," Crash admitted. "Come on, Crash. I'll show ya how it's done!" Delilah invited Crash to come with her to some other trees. Eddie winked and at Crash as a way of saying 'good luck'. Crash waved to everyone and skittered off after Delilah. Eddie was left with Mikki, and he figured this was his chance. "Hey Mikki, you want me to show you how to shoot birds out of the sky using peas shooters?" he asked bashfully. "Sure, why not?" Mikki agreed. Then they walked off, leaving me, Sid, Diego and the mammoths. "I'm going to go find Apples," Peaches announced and walked off. "I'm hungry. I'm going to go hunting. See ya," Diego said and prowled off into the dark woods. "We're going to scout ahead. Tell everyone we'll be back around noon," Manny said and he and Ellie took off. "Why is everyone _leaving _me?" Sid cried. Then he spotted me. "Oh, Max! You're not leaving me, are you?" Sid's hope was regained. I was just sitting under a nearby pine. "Well Sid, I actually was going to go look for food. I'll hang out with you later. Promise," I said as I sadly walked off into the forest. Sid sighed sadly. **(AN: HA! Alliteration!) **He then spotted a nearby caterpillar. "Hi there, little buddy!" The caterpillar looked at Sid and inched off. "Aw, man," Sid groaned.

The reason why I needed to be alone was that I was feeling terribly homesick. I really missed my mom and my other friends, and some descent plumbing. How was I ever going to get home? Then I thought of it! If a wish upon a star got me into this, then it could get me out of this! Tonight, I'm going to undo all this with a wish.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Wow, that was one of my most awesome chapters yet! Well, to me at least. What did you think? Re—you know what, I'm not saying anything. You know the drill. (As for those of you who **_**don't **_**know the drill, NO FISHIE CRACKERS FOR YOU!) Thank you for reading. ****YOU ARE SUCH GOOD PEOPLE! Anyways, I'm not going to stand around and blab to you when you should be reviewing. So go review. I'm going to shut up just so you can review. That's how nice I am. Go. I'm not saying anymore. No more to see. Show's over. GIT! **


	9. Chapter 9: A Miserable Night

Chapter 9: A Miserable Night

That night, my eyes were glued to the sky, looking for the star that got me into this. My eyes scanned the sky for the brightest star in the dark blanket that coated the sky. It had been at least an hour since everyone had went to sleep, and my eyelids would fall every now and then. Where was it? Then, after 3 and 1/2 hours of searching, the star I seeked sparkled brightly like Evangeline. **(AN: PRINCESS AND THE FROG REFERANCE!) **

" I cannot believe I am doing this," I whispered to myself. " Starlight, starbright, the star I've been searching for almost all night, I WISH I WAS BACK HOME AS MY NORMAL, HUMAN SELF!" This time, the star didn't twinkle in it's reassuring way. I paniced. "Didn't you hear me? I SAID I WANT TO GO HOME AND BE HUMAN!!!" The star's brightness remained the same. "Oh no." I then laid down and began to cry. Thousands of thoughts ran through my head. What if I never see my mom or my friends again? What if I have to stay a big, bulky mammoth for the remainder of my life? I didn't know what to do. I could have filled up 24 bathtubs with my silent tears. Just then, I felt something tap me on my shoulder. I turned my head around to see Manny standing with a comforting expression. "Hey, Max. I, uh, heard you crying and I came to see what was wrong."

Peaches soon was awoken and came over to her father. "Dad why--" she started, but then she saw my tear stained face. "Oh, Max. You look sad. What's the matter?" she asked. " I have to get home," I replied. "Don't worry. We'll help you as best as we can," Manny assured. "Thanks." Manny and Peaches went back to their sleeping spot. I finally fell asleep, until a odd light awoke me.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**So sorry for the long wait! There was something wrong with Microsoft Word on my computer. But I found another writing program!! :D I am sorry this chapter was so short. NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!!!!!! Eat lots of brocolli. BYE! Oh, and I almost forgot, REVIEW! Mkay, bye.**


	10. Chapter 10: Reginald

Chapter 10: Reginald

I slowly peeked open my eyes to what I thought was the morning sunlight. I started to say, "Morning already?" but stopped when I saw that it was a sparkling ball of light just...floating there. _Girl, you need to get your head on straight,_ I thought to myself. I lifted myself off the ground and got closer to the ball of light. My trunk stretched toward it, but it backed away. Then it zipped into the forest and stopped, as if it wanted me to tag along. I had a bad feeling about this, but maybe, just maybe, it could help me get home.

I crept past my sleeping herd, careful not to wake them. I had to stop a few times in fear of Diego waking, but he just stirred and went back to sleep. The light took me for what seemed like miles into the forest, but stopped near a small cave. The light then slowly faded away into the breeze, leaving me in the dark, alone. I looked around, trying to find my way out of the dark forest. Everything looked the same at night. Let's face it, I was lost. I wanted to call for help, but nothing came out when I tried to yell. I finally broke down into a mournful sob. "What am I DOING?" I screamed. "Stupid star! I just wanna go home! Ya hear me! Home!" I cried. I punched my trunk into a tree out of frustration, cutting my skin underneath my fur. "I'm so stupid," I sighed.

"Don't cry, my sweet."

I turned around to see a grinning badger about half my size. His eyes were bloodshot red with yellow pupils, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. "Wh-who are you?" I timidly squeaked. The badger chuckled. "They call me Reginald, but you might call me...your ticket home." His words slithered like a python. "Oh?" I asked, "And how are you going to get me home, if I might ask?"

The badger skittered closer. "You see that ball of light," he said and clicked his claws. The light that had led me here shined bright. "I created it with my own to claws, and a pinch of witch craft," he boasted, his yellow eyes glinting. I felt uneasy as he continued. "I can make you a potion, that can turn you back into a human and send you home." My face lit up. "Really?" I squeaked like a kid in a candy store. He smiled, showing his sharp teeth. "Yes, love, and for a very small price." This is when I felt something was terribly wrong. I dared to ask, "What's the cost?"

Reginald gave a sinister purr. "Your little friend...the other female mammoth." My stomach flipped. "Ellie?" I gagged, trying not to throw up. "No," he replied, "the young one. I believe they call her...Peaches?"

I wanted to cry. What could he wanted with Peaches? She was my best friend I had in the herd. She was like my sister. "What do you want with her?" I asked icily. "I want nothing with her. My master does," Reginold said smoothly. "I don't care who wants Peaches," I growled, "she's my friend, and I won't give her to you!"

"Very well, then," Reginol said. "I'll have to get her myself." He scampered back into his cave with an evil laugh. I ran off before something else bad could happen. Adreniline filled my veins as I stampeded through the forest.

The sun had be in the sky for a couple hours before I sleepily trotted into the campsite. "Max!" Delilah cried. All eyes turned to me. "Max!" Sid cried, "did you get captured by the mini sloths, too?" I gave Sid a puzzled look, but then realized what he was going on about. "No, Sid. I have some very terrible news, though." Everyone's expressions turned to a concerned look. "What is it, Max?" Mikki asked. Everyone gathered around me. "I don't even know where to begin." I said.

It took me at least forty-five minutes to explain what has happened last night, with all of the stuttering included. When I finally finished, everyone was devastated. "Why would anyone want me?" Peaches asked softly. My heart sank when I saw Peaches expression. I'd never seen Peaches this scared. Her voiced was shaky, and the sparkle in her eyes had been taken out. " I don't know what to do!" she cried. Ellie hugged her as she softly cried. "Don't worry," Diego assured, "we won't let anything happen to you." Crash puffed out his chest. "Yeah, we'll send that little rat runnin' for his mother!" Delilah giggled as Crash tried to act tough.

"And as for Max," Manny chimed in, "I think that the locket she wears might be able to get her home." Everyone focused on him. "What makes you think that?" Mikki asked. "Well, think about it. That was the only thing that stayed with her when she turned into a mammoth, so maybe somehow it can help her turn back into a human."

"I know what might turn her back into a human," Delilah blurted out.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Wow. That was AWESOME. Max might finally get home! Let's all hope that Peaches will be safe! I LIKE PIE!!!!!!! :D Well, review, or else Reginald will GET YOU!!! MUAHAHAHAHA! Allergic Bananas. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Stone

Chapter 11: The Stone

I glared at Delilah. "How?" I anxiously asked. Delilah shifted her feet and said, "Well, there is a stone near where Mikki and I used to live...and we never knew what it was for...but it had this weird hole in the top and...and..." Delilah grimaced as if she was trying to remember what it looked like. "The hole was the shape of the heart on your locket," Mikki finished. My jaw almost slammed to the ground like in those Mickey Mouse cartoons. **(AN: Mikki, Mickey. Hahahaha, irony. Anyways, CONTINUING!) **

"Where did you say this place was?" Diego asked. Mikki turned around a couple of times and then pointed, "In the east. Near the old ruins and through the Dark Forest."

"DARK Forest?" Crash whimpered and hid behind Eddie. Then, seeing that Delilah was watching, he skittered out from behind Eddie and changed his attitude. "I mean, Dark Forest? Ha! Sounds fun..." Crash's voice sounded more nausiated than heroic. Diego snickered at Crash's bravado. "Well, lead the way then." All eyes were on Manny. "Girl, you gotta be crazy," Sid stated. "Okay, first of all , NEVER CALL ME 'GIRL' EVER AGAIN. Second of all, how would you like it if you were...separated...from your family." A wave of sympathy washed over everyone. "Okay," Diego announced, "then it's settled. Max? You're going home." I smiled at Diego and he smiled back. I started to walk off when I heard Sid say to Diego, "You're such a softie. But I'll be sad to see Max go."

"Me too. That kid is really something."

So, our marvelous journey began. About an hour into the trip, Sid randomly started singing, "Chicken and Turkey! What a wonderful phrase!" to the tune of "Hakuna Matata".

"Chicken and Turkey! Ain't no passin' craze!"

I thought it was hilarious, so I chimed in, "It means lots of poultry! For the rest of your days!"

Sid perked up, "All right Max!"

"It's our veggie free..."

Diego decided to chime in as well. "Recipe!"

"CHICKEN AND TURKEY!"

Mikki and Delilah applauded and Peaches laughed so hard that she had to stop walking. I started laughing too. Once we stopped our laughing, we realized where we were. "Isn't this the Dark Forest?" Eddie gulped. "Yup," Mikki replied. Then she smiled as she teased, "And I need someone big and strong to protect me." She walked over to Eddie and took his paw. "Yeah? Who is he?" Eddie asked, wondering who was going to protect Mikki. Mikki rolled her eyes and lead Eddie into the Dark Forest with her. The others--against their will--followed.

The place was foggy and misty, and the sky was dark and cold. The wind whistled through the branches, making it sound like demonic spirits cackling. Even Manny shivered when he saw the tree's branches formed like grabbing claws. "I can't wait to get out of here," Delilah stated, clinging to Crashes arm. "Ditto," Crash replied.

Diego thought this was a good opportunity to pick on Sid. He crept up behind him with his signature "stalking the pray" move and yelled, "BOO!"

Well that set Sid off. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, causing bats in a nearby cave to open their beady red eyes. "They don't look too happy," Ellie said nervously. "Nice one, putty tat, nice one," Manny said. The bats then swarm out of the cave and toward the herd. "Uh-oh."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I decided to add more "Diego-ness" into this chapter since--let's face it-- I've been emphasizing on the mammoths too much. And by mammoths, I mean Manny and Peaches. Gotta add Ellie and Diego in their a little more! Anyways, I would like to thank Xion69 and goldenpuon for reviewing on EVERY CHAPTER!!! *happy music plays and confetti falls from the sky*. Now my chickies, go review, shampoo ducks, butter your goldfish, or whatever your little bacon hearts desire. The next chapter will be coming to your local CheeseMart, so I bid you adue. I know I am weird. EVERYBODY! EVERYBODY! EVERYBODY WANTS TO BEAT A CAT! 0.0 OK, bye.**


End file.
